


Pink Lasagna

by CreativityTheEmotion



Series: Steven Universe song parodies [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityTheEmotion/pseuds/CreativityTheEmotion
Summary: White Diamond goes all out. Just this once.





	Pink Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Original song: Bitch Lasagna (T-Series Diss Track) by PewDiePie / Party in Backyard

I don't like you, Pink Diamond  
Nothing personal, kid  
But I must go all out  
Just this once 

Gem or the leg ship; whichever will suit you  
Sit the fuse down, Steven U; I'm here to spill the real U  
You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one  
But you cry and sing, you lose, so best think you haven't won  
When I'm through with you we're gonna be completely fusin' done  
Cause we only just begun  
I will beam you  
*laser sounds*  
White out, bye, Pink, gone  
So come on, Pink Diamond, lookin' hungry for some drama  
Here, let me serve you pink lasagna 

Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Steven U ain't nothing but a pink lasagna  
Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Look at Pink Diamond, she's just crying "I'm not mama"  
Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Steven U ain't nothing but a pink lasagna  
Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Steven U just leaked herself in her pajama 

So who's this Garnet gem and why you wanna kiss her  
I'm a white eyes, white dragon while you're a pink magician  
You've got five of my gem population in your nation but  
I've got Era Threes the worlds to hold your defecation  
Crystal Gemstones? What the fuse is that even supposed to mean  
Your language sounds like it came from an off-color community  
No, papa  
No, papa  
Yes, papa  
Schtuball  
Now down Rebecca Sugar and let's throw the gem ball party with some 

Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Look at Pink Diamond, she's just crying "I'm not mama"  
Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Steven U ain't nothing but a pink lasagna  
Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Steven U just leaked herself in her pajama  
Pink lasagna, pink lasagna  
Steven U ain't nothing but a pink lasagna 

You got a population of seven or so billion  
But most your armies can't seem to enlist even a million 

Rebels!

**Author's Note:**

> probably about as cringy as Witch Savanna but whatever


End file.
